Das Mädchen zwischen den Welten
by Syncfeather
Summary: A story by my friend and me, most of it was written by my friend. Already a bit old. Re-uploaded. Rated M for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Das Mädchen zwischen den Welten

_**Kapitel**_

_**Angst und unverständliches gebrabbel**_

**2. Februar**

**Ich habe immer noch Hunger. Seit Tagen habe ich Hunger. Ich muss etwas essen. Aber so etwas wie ich hat es nicht verdient satt zu sein. So etwas wie mich darf es gar nicht geben. Das ist gegen die Natur. Es ist einfach so! Ich muss es noch ein bisschen aushalten. Dann kann ich wieder etwas essen. Es dauert nicht mehr lange, dann bin ich aus dieser Hölle raus. Dann kann ich es noch mal versuchen. Zu Leben. Aber eine Sache wird immer bleiben. Ich werde immer…-**

Der Zug hielt quietschend an dem Bahnsteig. Ich klappte mein Tagebuch zu, schnappte mir schnell meinen Rucksack und rannte aus dem Zug. Da war ich wohl nicht die einzige. 1ooo andere Leute hatten genau die gleiche Idee. Alle schubsten und drängelten und wollten raus aus dieser Hölle. Ich quetschte mich durch die menge um den Zug zu verlassen. In diesem Zug war es richtig heiß! Viele haben sich aus Zeitungsschnipseln die sie fanden, Fächer gemacht. Als ich dann endlich draußen war setzte ich meine Sonnenbrille auf und machte mich auf den weg in die Innenstadt. In einer der vielen dunklen Seitenstraßen setzte ich mich auf eine Bank und schaute mich um.

Ein großer Mann mit Hut ging mit gesenktem Blick an mir vorbei. Ansonsten war die Straße Menschenleer. Also holte ich aus meinem Rucksack einen Spiegel und schaute mich an. Meine braunen Augen färbten sich schon langsam rot. Gar nicht gut! Ich muss etwas essen.

Also packte ich den Spiegel weg, stand auf und machte mich auf die Suche nach einer Imbissbude, die hoffentlich gut besucht ist. Als ich um eine Ecke bog, roch ich schon den Geruch von Fett und Fleisch. Also ging ich schneller. Und siehe da, dort ist tatsächlich ein

McDonalds! Ein schönes heruntergekommendes und echt ekelhaftes McDonalds.

Ich ging rein und mir schlug ein köstlicher Duft entgegen. Also schaute ich mich um, und sehe wie sich ein Kind am letzten Tisch, wegen einem Karton, in den Zeigefinger geschnitten hat.

Ich leckte mir über die Lippen. Aber es ist noch ein Kind.

Also hieß es: Nein. Ich ging auf Toilette, um zu sehen wer da so alles ist.

Sobald ich die Tür öffnete, stieß mir der widerliche Geruch von Zigarettenqualm in die Nase. Sofort hielt ich mir die Hand vor den Mund und sah mich um. Da standen zwei Mädchen an Spiegeln und drei von vier Toiletten waren besetzt. Guter Fang heute. Ich stellte mich unauffällig neben eine an den Spiegel und fragte: „Hast du mal Mascara für mich.? Bin neu hier und habe meinen am Flughafen verloren." Als sie sich zu mir drehte, konnte ich sehen, wie das schöne Blut durch ihre Adern floss. Ich merkte wie es an meinem Rücken kribbelte. Ich sehe schnell in den Spiegel und nehme meine Sonnenbrille ab. Meine Augenfarbe hat schon längst ihr letztes Stadium erreicht. Sie waren Grün. Und wegen diesem Hunger hatte ich keine Kontrolle über meinen Körper. Ich sah zu dem anderen Mädchen. Ich sah überall ihr Blut fließen. Als sie mir dann Plötzlich in die Augen schaute, atmete sie hörbar ein. Mein schwarzes eng anliegendes Top riss schon an den Seiten auf. Das Mädchen mit der Mascara drehte sich nun auch zu mir. Sie schrie. Ich schaute an mir herunter. Mein Top ist weg. Es liegt auf dem Boden. Ich stehe nur in einem schwarzen BH da. Aber die Blicke von den beiden Mädchen, blickten an mir vorbei. Ich musste mich noch nicht mal umdrehen um zu wissen auf was sie starren. Sie starren auf die großen schwarzen Flügel an meinem Rücken. Ich wollte nicht dass so was passiert. Aber es ist zu spät. Was mache ich jetzt nur.? Ich habe Hunger. Ich wurde förmlich getrieben. Ich hatte nichts mehr unter Kontrolle. Ich sprang auf sie zu… und blieb dann stehen. Die beiden Mädchen lagen auf dem Boden. Zusammen gekrümmt, und aneinander klammernd. Scheiße, Juli.! Diese Mädchen haben eine Familie. Mensch, ich kann sie nicht einfach umbringen.!

Und was wäre, wenn ich nur ein bisschen trinke, und sie dann wieder gehen lasse.?

Ich stapfte wütend auf, was das Mascara- Mädchen sofort wieder aufschluchzen ließ.

Ich wusste nicht was ich in so einer Lage tun sollte. Vielleicht mit dem Opfer reden. Hatte Fabio mir _reden_ oder _nicht reden _eingetrichtert.?

Juli konzentrier' dich. Ich bin kein Ungeheuer. Also fragte ich: „Könnte ich vielleicht etwas Blut haben? Vielleicht so einen Arm voll, oder so.? Das würde mir echt gut tun. Und ihr wollt doch nicht, dass ich launisch werde, oder.?"

Habe ich das wirklich gerade gefragt.? Was bin ich denn für ein blödes Huhn.!

Aber dann geschah etwas Unerwartetes. Das Mascara- Mädchen atmete tief ein, und stand auf. Sie sah mir in die Augen. Obwohl sich ihre weiteten, machte ich gar nichts, weil ich sie nicht erschrecken wollte. Sie sprach mich an: „Bist du ein Vampyr.?"

Einfach so. Sie stand da, die Angst in der Luft konnte man greifen..

„Nein, das bin ich nicht.."

„Was bist du dann.?"

„Etwas anderes. Etwas was nur trinken will."

Ich wusste nicht wieso ich überhaupt antwortete aber in diesem Moment fiel mir nichts Besseres ein.

Sie stand zwar ängstlich da, aber man sah die Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen. Das muss wohl auch dem anderen Mädchen aufgefallen sein, denn sie stand auf, hielt sich an dem Arm des Mascara- Mädchens fest und flüsterte immer wieder: „Nein, Joanna, tu das nicht. Sag einfach nichts. Bitte Joanna hör auf."

Aber Joanna achtete gar nicht auf sie. Sie hatte den Blick immer noch auf mich gerichtet und sagte: „Ich will wissen was sie ist. Ich habe an Vampyre geglaubt, und ich glaube auch an den Teufel. Aber ich will wissen was sie ist, Anna. Auch wenn es mich das Leben kostet."

Joanna schüttelte Anna von ihrem Arm und kam mir näher.

Ihr Gesicht war nur noch 5 cm von meinem entfernt. Ich wusste nicht was das sollte. Was faselt die da.?

Ich verstand es nicht, deswegen schob ich die schuld auf die Zigaretten und die Flaschen Bier neben dem Waschbecken.

Ihr Atem stank nach beidem Zugleich. Ich musste wegen ihrem Mundgeruch niesen. Tja, scheiße.

Joanna schreckte zurück. Jetzt war die Angst wieder da.

Ich fragte: „Was soll das Joanna.? Wovon redest du da.? Was zum Teufel soll das.? Du willst NICHT wissen was ich bin. Das will keiner. Aber eines kann ich dir sagen: Wenn du nicht mit dem Rauchen und dem Trinken aufhörst sehen wir uns schon sehr bald wieder. Und das willst du doch nicht, Oder.? Und wenn du es willst dann nur weil ich komme um etwas zu trinken."

Das wollte sie aber nicht hören. Sie fing an wie eine Bekloppte zu schreien.

Ich wollte das nicht, aber es ging alles so schnell.

Ich sprang auf sie. Getrieben von meinem Hunger, der in jeder Minute gewachsen war holte ich einen Dolch aus meinem Stiefel, schlitze ihr den Arm auf und ließ mir ihr Blut in meinen Mund tropfen. Es geschah so schnell, dass ich nichts mitbekam.

Ein letzter kleiner Aufschrei von Joanna. Dann nichts mehr.

Während ich trank verschwamm alles vor meinen Augen.

Ich spürte ein kleines Kitzeln, als Anna gegen mein Bein trat.

Aber alles andere verschwamm in einem Wunderschönen rot.

Ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören, alles in ihr existierendes Blut in meinen Mund laufen zu lassen. Es floss mir den Hals hinab. Ein Gefühl von Wärme breitete sich komplett in mir aus. Ich konnte nicht aufhören. Es ging nicht. Verdammt Juli, hör auf, schrie es immer und immer wieder in mir. Aber ich ignorierte es voll und ganz.

An alles was ich dachte, war das Blut. Allein der Gedanke an Blut machte mich glücklich aus einem nicht erklärbaren Grund. Es war einfach so. Habgier loderte in mir auf wie eine Flamme und breitete sich aus, ich konnte sie nicht loslassen. Ich brauchte ihr Blut. Das Verlangen übermannte mich und ich gab mich meiner Lust hin. Es schmeckte trotz des Rauchens und des Trinkes irgendwie nach Zimt. Also mag Joanna noch die alten Kekse von Mama. Ist ja süß. Aber nict so süß wie ihr Blut.

Dann riss mich etwas zurück. Ich prallte gegen eine Wand. Es war Blut auf meinen Händen. Überall. Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen. Wie konnte ich das nur tun? Mein Magen drehte sich um, Angst breitete sich in mir aus. Ich war wie eine Bestie auf dieses Mädchen gestürmt und habe ihr Blut getrunken! Ich hatte Angst vor mir selbst. Dann wurde es um mich herum Nacht.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2. Kapitel**_

_**Eine Flucht mit Hindernissen und blöde Situationen**_

Als ich meine Augen öffnete, bemerkte ich, dass ich auf einem Bett lag. Also schaute ich mich um. Obwohl es in dem Zimmer dunkel war, konnte ich alles ganz genau sehen. Ich saß in einer Kammer.

Nur mit einem Bett drin. Aber komischerweise fühlte ich mich nicht geschwächt. Ich fühlte mich stark. Sehr stark.

Ich stand auf. Keine zwei Schritte, und ich stand schon an der Tür.

Ich öffnete sie problemlos. Aber danach hatte ich die Klinke in der Hand. Uuups. Und legte sie vorsichtig auf den Boden.

Draußen im Flur stehen zwei Männer. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Die können ja nicht mal eine Fliege fangen, und wie wollen die es dann schaffen mic zu bekommen.?

Derjenige der mich hier reingebracht hat kriegt noch was auf die Nase.! Sofort war die Wut wieder da.

Was fällt denen ein.?!

Ich rannte los. Gleich danach rannten mir die Männer hinterher.

War das nicht eigentlich der Wusch einer jeden Frau.?

Aber in diesem Fall war es anders. Sie zielten mit Waffen auf mich.

Ich hatte aber noch nicht alles gegeben. Ich rannte schneller.

Immer schneller. Bis ich vor einer Tür stehen blieb.

Ich öffnete diese auch mit einem Ruck und stand im Freien.

Vor Glück atmete hörbar aus. Zu früh gefreut.

Um mich herum standen überall bewaffnete Männer. Sie bildeten einen Kreis um mich herum.

Alle trugen eine Schwarze Lederjacke und eine grüne Hose. In der Hand eine Schrotflinte. Ich konnte sehen, dass sie noch alle noch jeweils eine 45er in der Innentasche der Jacke trugen. Ich lächelte. Auf allen Gesichtern konnte man die Verwirrung erkennen. Ein Mann trat hervor. Er hatte einen Drei-Tage Bart und blutunterlaufene Augen.

Er kam auf mich zu. Dann sagte er mit einer erstaunlich schönen und sanften Stimme: „Ich weiß nicht was du bist, und du weißt nicht wo du bist. Ist das nicht ein schöner Deal.?"

Ich antwortete schlagfertig: „Sie wissen nicht was gleich passiert, und ich weiß nicht wieso ich hier bin. Ist das nicht ein schöner Deal.?"

Er blickte jetzt genauso verwirrt wie die Schrotflinten Männer.

Aber im Nächsten Moment hatte er meinen Dolch im Herz. Ich stach auf die Wunde ein, Blut spritzte empor und landete auf meiner Kleidung, aber es störte mich nicht weiter. Ich fand Interesse und Lust an der Qual und dem Schmerz von anderen.

Das war der Startschuss. Alle schossen gleichzeitig auf mich.

Aber ich war schneller. Schon längst war ich in die Luft aufgestiegen.

Also schossen alle sich selbst in die Köpfe. Das letzte was sie taten, war nach oben zu schauen. Überall war Blut und alle lagen auf den Boden. Die Angestellten, die das wegmachen mussten taten mir Leid. Naja... eigentlich nicht. Ich Lächelte.

Dann sah ich etwas. Die Seelen der Männer stiegen nicht in den Himmel. Alle kamen auf mich zugeflogen. Mein Lächeln erstarb.

Ich wusste nicht was mit mir passiert. Aber irgendwie kam es mir so vor, als wenn ich die Arme ausbreiten müsste. Das tat ich auch.

Es war gruselig. Ich öffnete meinen Mund zum Schrei und kaum war das geschehen, flogen Seelen hinein.

Alle. Aber es tat nicht weh. Kein bisschen. Mit jeder Seele fühlte ich mich stärker. Als dann auch die letzte Seele in mir steckte, fiel ich vor Erschöpfung aus dem Himmel. Und landete leider nicht auf einer weichen, blutigen Leiche, sondern auf harten, kalten Steinen.

Einen Moment lang fehlte mir die Kraft zum Aufstehen. Aber ich bemerkte plötzlich, als ich an mir hinunter sah, dass ich kaum etwas an hatte, bis auf diesen weißen Nachthemd, das so aussah, als wäre es zwei Nummern zu groß. Die Schmerzen, die meinen Körper zu lähmen schienen ignorierend, rannte ich los. Ich wollte weg. Einfach nur weg von hier. Aber ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen, etwas von dem Blut zu trinken. Nur einen einzigen Schluck und dann spuckte ich es sofort wieder aus. Das Blut schmeckte jedoch nicht so wie das Blut des Mädchens.

Es war nicht frisch und schmeckte irgendwie abgestanden. Das war vielleicht mal richtig ekelig! Metallen und hatte keinen Eigengeschmack. Wie Blut aus einem Glas. Abartig.

Sofort brauchte ich etwas um diesen Geschmack loszuwerden! Also rannte ich zurück ins Gebäude, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einem Automaten oder einem Wassertank. Mein Mund fühlte sich so an, als hätte ich auf Eisen herumgekaut. Dieser Geschmack wollte mich einfach nicht mehr loslassen! Einfach nur ekelig! Und sofort entdeckte ich einen Getränkeautomaten von Coca Cola. (Schleichwerbung xD)

Dieser Geschmack trieb mich noch in den Wahnsinn und ehe ich mich versah, steckte meine Faust in dem Automaten. Überall splitterte Plastik. Und ein paar Stücke bohrten sich auch in meine Haut. Aber das interessierte mich nicht sonderlich.

Ich zog sie heraus, eine Flasche Cola darin. Ein paar Minuten später, die Leichen anschauend, saß ich auf einer Bank und trank genüsslich meine Cola. Eine frische Brise verwuschelte meine kurzen, schokobraunen Locken. Der Himmel war in sanfte violette und hellblaue Farbtöne getaucht und ein paar kleine Wolken, die aussahen wie kleine weiße Tupfen, zogen sich über den Himmel. Als ich mich umsah, bemerkte ich plötzlich, dass um mich herum nur Wald war. Ich musste herausfinden, was ich hier sollte. Weshalb ich hier bin. Bevor ich es mir anders überlegen konnte, rannte ich zurück ins Gebäude. Ich lief durch ein paar Gänge, bis ich auf einmal stehen blieb. Vor mir stand ein Junge, mein Blick fiel auf die Kaffeetasse in seiner Hand, auf der stand: Ich Boss du nix.!

Ich konnte mir ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. Der Junge starrte mich an, seinen Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich nicht deuten. Ich kannte ihn nicht, ich hatte ihn noch nie gesehen. Aber eines wusste ich: Ich war total in ihn verliebt und mein Kopf sah aus wie eine Tomate. Mein Kopf wurde ganz heiß, diese Hitze breitete sich in meinem gesamten Körper aus. Niemals hatte ich an Liebe auf den ersten Blick geglaubt, aber dies war einfach die perfekte Beschreibung für dieses Gefühl in mir. Es ist Liebe. Er sah einfach abgöttisch aus. Mit seinen wunderschönen, stechenden eisblauen Augen und sein Haar so braun wie eine Kokosnuss. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf seine schmalen Lippen, auch wenn es nur sehr klein war, war es wunderschön. Seine Blicke schienen in meine Seele zu schauen. Aber kaum hatte ich den Gedanken gedacht, verzog sich sein Gesicht.

„Wo ist hier das Sekretariat?", fragte ich mit selbstsicherer und fester Stimme. Er hob eine Augenbraue an und starrte mich für einen Augenblick an. Dann sagte er zögerlich: „Du bist noch nicht lange hier, oder?" Ich sah ihn ungläubig an. Er lachte, als er meinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Haha, tut mir leid. Zum Sekretariat", lachte er und zeigte auf den Gang zu seiner linken „geht es dort entlang. Folge dem Gang und du wirst zu einer Tür mit der Aufschrift ‚Sekretariat' kommen. Man kann es nicht verfehlen." Und schon wieder war dort dieses Lächeln auf seinen Lippen! Es war einfach… einfach… unbeschreiblich schön. „Oh-okay, danke schön.", antwortete ich bloß und ging an ihm vorbei. Sein Blick brannte auf meinem Rücken wie das Licht der grellen Sonne, als er mir die ganze Zeit hinterher schaute. Ich ging den Weg, den er mir beschrieben hatte, und kam an einer Tür an, an der WC stand. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich ein wenig verarscht. Sofort brannte Wut in mir. Meine Flügel öffneten sich ungewollt und ich stand in Unterwäsche da. Das störte mich aber herzlich wenig und ich stürmte den ganzen Weg zurück zu ihm. Er stand da und lachte. Eigentlich war ich wütend aber sein Lachen war zu süß. Dann hörte er auf einmal auf und blickte auf meine Flügel. Dann musste ich anfangen zu lachen. Er blickte verwirrt und Angst stieg in ihm auf. Aber die verflog einen kurzen Moment später und er senkte den Blick. Ich folgte seinem Blick und hob ihn den Moment darauf wieder, eine Röte zierte meine Wangen. Dasselbe geschah mit ihm auch. Eine peinliche Schweigeminute entstand.

Dann war meine Wut wieder da. Ich schrie ihn an: „Wieso hast du mich angelogen?!" Dann sagte er ganz perplex: „Das war doch nur 'n Joke." Und dann verflog sie wieder. Konnte man ihm wirklich böse sein? Dann wurde mir bewusst, dass ich immer noch nichts an hatte. Immer diese peinlichen Momente auch! Innerlich konnte ich vor Scham sterben! Und immer wenn etwas Schönes passiert, muss ich wieder alles verhauen. Das nervt! Sofort breitete ich meine Flügel aus, um mich zu verdecken. Mein erster Gedanke war es jetzt, mir erst mal Kleidung zu besorgen. Ich sah da hinten eine große Tonne, in der wohl Wäsche zu sein schien. Im Vorbeigehen an dem Jungen sagte ich ihm noch ein schnelles „Auf Wiedersehen" und ging Richtung Tonne, aus der ich mir ein weißes Nachthemd nahm. Dann riss ich an der Hinterseite zwei Löcher hinein, durch die meine Flügel passten. Ich zog es schnell über und bevor ich durch die Tür ging flüsterte ich vor mich hin: „für immer".

Dann war ich an der frischen Luft, und rannte Richtung Wald.

Ich rannte und rannte. Erst als ich bemerkte, dass meine Sicht verschwommen war, wusste ich, dass ich weinte.

Warme Tränen liefen an meinen Wangen herunter. Was war nur los mit mir? Dieses, nicht zu wissen brachte mich innerlich einfach zum Weinen und ich war auch so unglaublich wütend auf mich selber. Am liebsten würde ich mich einfach in irgendeiner Ecke verkriechen und nicht mehr herauskommen. Alles geschah so unerwartet. Ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte, dass dies alles aufhörte und wieder so wurde, wie es früher einmal war. Was bin ich einfach überhaupt? Ein Monster mit Flügeln, auf denen eine seltsame, rote Schlange war? Was war ich?! Durch dieses Unwissen baute sich eine gewaltige Wut in mir auf. Ich konnte es nicht mehr aushalten und schlug mit meiner Faust gegen den nächsten Baumstamm. Holzsplitter steckten in meiner Hand, aber es störte mich nicht weiter. Bluttropfen quollen hervor und ich schüttelte meine Hand, um sie loszuwerden. Mein Blick wanderte durch den Wald. Überall um mich herum wuchsen hohe Bäume, die mir die Sicht auf den Himmel verdeckten. Trotzdem konnte ich die Sonne sehen und an ihrem Standpunkt erkennen, dass es früh am Morgen war. Ich drehte mich um und mein Blick blieb bei diesem Gebäude in der Ferne hängen. Dabei wurde mir bewusst, wie weit ich eigentlich gelaufen war, ohne es zu merken. Beim Anblick fiel mir sofort wieder dieser Junge ein, mit seinen wundervollen Augen und seinem unglaublich süßen Lächeln… Und schon wieder kamen mir die Tränen. Und ich hoffte aus tiefstem Herzen, dass wir uns irgendwann wiedersehen. Ich atmete tief ein und rannte wieder los.

Irgendwann, als ich keine Lust mehr zum Laufen hatte, blieb ich stehen. Dann sah ich mich um. Durch die Bäume konnte ich eine Straße erkennen. Also ging ich auf sie zu. Ein einziges Auto fuhr über die Straße. Ich stellte mich an den Waldrand und blickte dem Fahrer genau in die Augen. Es war ein Mädchen. Sie starrte mich erschrocken an und verlor kurz die Kontrolle über den Wagen. Dann fasste sie sich schnell wieder und blieb in der nächsten Kurve stehen. Das Mädchen stieg aus und rannte auf mich zu. Sofort wusste ich wer es war.

Dieses Gesicht werde ich niemals vergessen können. Es ist das Mascara- Mädchen. Es ist Joanna. Das Mädchen aus Mc Donalds.

Scheiße. Sie rannte immer noch auf mich zu. Ich konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren. Schon hatte sie ihr Bein gehoben und mich mitten ins Gesicht getreten. Erst als ich auf dem Boden lag, bemerkte ich was geschehen war. Sofort war ich wieder auf den Beinen. Aber keine Sekunde danach zerrte Joanna an meinen Flügeln. Sie schrie: „Ich bin dir gefolgt. Diesen ganzen Weg gefolgt. Ich wusste nicht wo ich hin sollte, aber immer wenn ich in deiner Nähe war, kribbelte meine Wunde die du mir zugefügt habe. Es kribbelte da wo du mich gebissen hast. Also konnte ich dir so folgen Und jetzt will ich diese Flügel.! Gib sie mir.! Ich will sie.! Sie gehören mir.!"

Ich hatte sie aber schon gepackt und schleuderte sie weg.

Sie schrie und schrie. Aber sie stand sofort wieder auf den Beinen, rannte auf mich zu und wollte mich doch tatsächlich schlagen. Aber vorher hielt ich ihr Handgelenk fest, und schaute ihr in die Augen. Ihre Augen waren mit Hass erfüllt. Dann spuckte sie mir mitten ins Gesicht. Ich verzog keine Miene. Ich hatte es mir schließlich nicht ausgesucht, so zu sein, wie ich bin. „Was weißt du eigentlich? Denkst du, es macht mir Spaß, so zu sein? Denkst du, dass ich das möchte? Was glaubst du, wie oft ich schon versucht habe, diese verdammten Flügel loszuwerden?! Es ist nicht so einfach, wie du denkst! Ma kann sie nicht abschneiden. Es ist, als wenn man Haut durchschneidet. Ich kann nicht auf sie einhämmern, da sie alles zerstören. Man kann sie nicht abbrechen. Es ist, als wenn ich mir einen Arm brechen würde. Und sobald ich sie endlich los bin, kannst du sie haben! Dann wird es mich einen Scheiß kümmern! Aber solange ich sie habe, brauche ich keine Göre wie dich, die mir ständig an der Backe klebt! Also lass mich verdammt noch mal in Ruhe!" Sie sah mich einfach nur an, ihr Mund stand offen und ihre Augen waren geweitet. Dann ließ ich sie einfach los und sagte: „Oh, und eine Sache noch. Hör auf, zu trinken, denn sonst sehen wir uns schneller wieder als uns beiden lieb ist. Ich weiß, ich wiederhole mich, aber da ich weiß, dass du deinen Kummer gleich ertränken willst sage ich es dir nochmal. Und das verdammt nochmal mein Ernst.!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3.

Das unheimliche Haus

Ich öffnete meine Augen und starrte gen Himmel. Die ganze Nacht hatte ich nicht schlafen können, denn auf einem Baum zu schlafen ist nicht so gemütlich, wie man meinen könnte. Na ja, ich hätte mir natürlich auch einen besseren Baum aussuchen können, aber im Dunkeln ist das ziemlich schwierig. Ich setzte mich aufrecht hin, rieb mir meinen schmerzenden Rücken und sprang danach vom Baum.

* * *

**Sicht von Surtr**

Oh mein Gott! Was war das denn bitte für eine?! Sie hatte Flügel! Und ich wusste noch nicht einmal ihren Namen! Das war wirklich eine Schande. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, aber irgendwie kam sie mir ziemlich bekannt vor. Aber woher bloß. Ich war irgendwie voll verwirrt. Sie war wunderschön, aber irgendwie auch merkwürdig. Ihre Augen waren zu grün und Gott verdammt sie _hatte_ **Flügel**! Ich habe echt schon einige, sehr viele, merkwürdige Wesen gesehen, aber noch nie einen Menschen mit Flügeln! Ich habe sogar schon Menschen mit Kiemen gesehen, aber so etwas echt noch nie. Flügel waren mir echt neu. Heute war wirklich nicht mein Tag. Zuerst wollte der Boss, dass ich diese blöde Tasse zu Doktor ich-habe-den-Namen-vergessen-weil-er-so-verdammt-scheiße-und-lang-ist bringe und die wollte er nicht haben, weil sie eine Spur zu gräulich und nicht reinweiß war. Also rannte ich mit dieser bescheuerten, zu gräulichen Tasse noch einmal zurück zum Boss und auf dem Weg begegnete mir dieses Flügelmädchen. Und dann stand der Boss vor mir und schrie mich an, was für ein nichtsnutziger Idiot ich doch sei, und sie wollte mich aus dem Labor werfen. Ja, heute war wirklich absolut nicht mein Tag. Ich schaute genervt drein. Als der Boss fertig war, stampfte sie wütend davon, etwas, was ich nicht verstehen konnte, murmelnd. Man konnte fast den Rauch, der aus ihrem Kopf dampfte, sehen. Und das, obwohl die Tasse nur ein kleines bisschen zu grau war. Diese verdammte Tasse. Ich schmiss sie auf den Boden, wo sie zersprang und die Scherben den Boden bedeckten. Gleich danach nahm ich mir den Besen, da ich wusste, wenn ich die Scherben dort liegen ließe, dann bekäme ich gleich nur noch mehr Ärger von der ach so freundlichen Frau, die mein Boss war. Während ich die Scherben auf fegte, dachte ich weiter über dieses Mädchen nach, bis ich sogar das ganze Gebäude fast gefegt hatte, ohne es mitzubekommen natürlich. Wieso nur hatte ich sie nicht nach ihrem Namen gefragt? Und weshalb wollte sie mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen?

* * *

**Sicht von Maximum**

Ich wusste nicht, wohin ich gehen sollte, also beschloss ich, der aufgehenden Sonne zu folgen. Das ganze Herumwandern machte sich an meinen Füßen bemerkbar, ich spürte, wie sie bei jedem Schritt immer mehr schmerzten. Vielleicht war es keine gute Idee gewesen, ohne Schuhe loszulaufen. Nach einer gefühlten Stunde erkannte ich in der Ferne erneut den Umriss des gräulichen Hauses, aus dem ich gestern gekommen war. Argh, wieso nur kam ich einfach nicht von diesem verflixten Haus los? Weshalb war dieser Anblick nur so vertraut? Diese weißen Fenster, die eingerissenen, mit Efeu ranken bedeckten Wände, der kleine Anbau, der im Schatten des Gebäudes lag. Alle Fenster waren dunkel, bis auf eins, in dem ein Licht brannte. Dann sah ich einen sich bewegenden Umriss einer Frau. Dabei blieb mir der Atem stecken, als ich die Frau erblickte. Sie sah so aus, als hätte sie einen Stock im Arsch. Ehrlich! Ihre schwarzen Haare waren zu einem streng gezogenen Dutt zusammengezogen. An ihrem schlanken Körper trug sie ein, knielanges, enges Kleid, das ihre Figur noch umso mehr betonte. Sie sprach mit einem Mann, der einen Doktorkittel trug. Er gestikulierte heftig, als stritten die beiden. Ich war so in diesen Blick vertieft, dass ich nur eine Bewegung wahrnahm, und ein sich näherndes Geräusch riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Mich um blickend, sah ich Kinder, grob geschätzt waren das sicherlich um die einhundert, die aus dem kleinen Anbau marschierten, alle synchron. Es sah gruselig aus, denn sie alle hatten dasselbe an, so einen Kittel wie ich. (*dramatische Musik einspielen* dam dam daaaaaaaaaam!) Aber an sich sahen sie nicht alle gleich aus, es war einfach dieser Kittel, der das Gefühl des gleichen Aussehens vermittelte. Sie alle waren unterschiedliche Kreaturen. Die einen hatten Kiemen, die anderen einen Schwanz. Geschockt stand ich da und schaute ihnen zu, als sie an mir vorbeimarschierten. Dann blickte sich ein Junge zu mir um, seine eisblauen Augen aufgerissen, und unsere Blicke trafen sich. Plötzlich fiel es mir ein. Es war der Junge mit der Tasse, den ich im Gang des Hauses getroffen hatte. Für ein paar Sekunden schauten wir uns tief in die Augen, ich konnte mein Herz rasen spüren. Alles um uns herum verschwand und nur wir beide existierten. Dann noch eine Bewegung, gefolgt von einem leisen Fluchen. Ich blinzelte verwirrt auf und erkannte, dass er gestolpert war und taumelnd versuchte, sein Gleichgewicht wiederzuerlangen. Dies gelang ihm schließlich, jedoch zu spät. Er brachte die ganzen Kinder vor sich zum Taumeln und schließlich zum Stürzen. Das ganze war wie eine Kettenreaktion und es erinnerte mich an Dominosteine, die man in einer langen Reihe aufgestellt und schließlich zum Fall gebracht hatte. Und man beachte, er war fast am Ende der Schlange. Als sich alle Blicke zum Wald wandten, um die Ursache der Kettenreaktion herauszufinden, verschwand ich schnell hinter einem Baum. Als ich kein lautes Fluchen mehr hörte, wagte ich einen Blick hinter dem Baum hervor und sah kein Kind mehr. Sie waren schon im großen Gebäude verschwunden. Und mit ihnen auch der Junge. Ein undefinierbares Gefühl zog mich in die Richtung des Gebäudes, es war fast wie ein Magnet, der mich anzog. Also schlich ich mich so nahe an das Haus heran, dass ich genau in das Fenster hineinschauen konnte. Es war ein großer Raum mit nur ein paar wenigen Möbelstücken. Ein großer Schreibtisch, ein Bürostuhl und ein paar Regale befanden sich in ihm. Und geschätzte dreißig Kinder. Sofort suchte mein Blick nach dem Jungen. Allerdings konnte ich ihn nirgends finden. Ich musste ihn einfach finden und ihm einige Fragen stellen. Nach der Tür suchend, lief ich draußen herum. Nach einer Weile fand ich sie, drückte die Türklinke herunter und drückte die Tür auf, aber sie schien abgeschlossen zu sein, denn ich bekam sie nicht auf. Wütend schlug ich dagegen, bis mir auf einmal die dicke Inschrift „Ziehen" ins Auge sprang. Ich klatschte mir an die Stirn und fluchte innerlich vor mich hin. Wieso musste ausgerechnet mir das immer passieren? Ich zog an der Tür und siehe da, sie ging auf. Das war mir vielleicht peinlich, aber es war zum Glück niemand da gewesen, der das hätte sehen können. Schnell huschte ich nach drinnen und die Tür hinter mir fiel zu, ein lauter Knall, der mich zusammenzucken ließ, widerhallte im Gang. Dann ließ ich meinen Blick umherschweifen und er blieb an einem Mann, der vor mir stand und den ich seltsamer Weise vorher nicht gesehen hatte, kleben. „Was machst du denn hier noch? Solltest du nicht längst in deiner Klasse sein?", brüllte er mich an. Ich schaute nur verdutzt drein und ließ mich von ihm in ein Zimmer ziehen. Er öffnete die Tür und drückte mich unsanft hinein. Er sagte zur Lehrerin: „Passen sie bloß auf, dass Ihnen kein weiteres Kind wegläuft!" Und knallte die Tür hinter meinem Rücken zu. Alle starrten mich an, als wäre jemand gestorben. Mein Kopf musste mittlerweile wohl einer Tomate gleichen, so rot war er. Und bevor ich was sagen konnte, hörte ich, wie jemand aus der letzten Reihe rief: „Maya, setz' dich zu mir." Ich ließ mich von der Stimme leiten und stand vor dem Jungen, dem ich schon öfters begegnet war. Er zwinkerte und flüsterte: „Setz' dich endlich!" Als ich den Gang entlang ging starrten mir alle hinterher. Anscheinend, weil ich kein äußerliches Merkmal meiner Verrücktheit habe.

Ich tat, was er sagte, und setzte mich völlig perplex hin. Das wird ja mal was.

Die Lehrerin erzählte gerade der Klasse, welches die beste Möglichkeit wäre, einen stämmigen Gegner nur mit einem einzigen Tritt von den Füßen zu werfen. Sie befahl einem Jungen vor mir, nach vorne zu kommen und den Trick vorzumachen. Dann schaute sie suchend durch die Klasse nach einem geeigneten Gegner und ihr Blick blieb an mir haften. Sie sah mich eine Zeit lang an und sagte schließlich: Dich kenne ich noch nicht. Komm nach vorne und zeig der Klasse, was du kannst. Ich lächelte. Der arme Junge, er tat mir ja schon fast ein kleines Bisschen Leid. Der weiß echt nicht, was auf ihn zu kommen würde. Innerlich lachte ich. Schon allein der Gedanke an das viele Blut, das herauskommen würde, brachte mich zum Grinsen. Ich stand auf und je näher ich ihm kam, umso schwerer fiel es mir, mein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Als ich schließlich vor ihm stand, brach ich in ein herzliches Gelächter aus und jeder schaute mich an, als wäre ich vom Mond. Die Lehrerin schaute mich verdutzt an und während ich noch dabei war, zu lachen, fragte sie mich nur, ob alles okay wäre und wir nun anfangen könnten. Also befahl ich mir, aufzuhören, und schaute ernst drein. Ein paar Mal atmete ich tief durch und sagte zu dem Jungen: Los, Fang an. Worauf wartest du denn? Der Junge wirkte ängstlich, seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und ihm lief Schweiß über die Stirn. Und ich dachte nur, wie ekelig das würde und schüttelte mich angewidert. Er kam ein paar Schritte auf mich zu und hob sein Bein, um mich geschickt gegen das Brustbein zu treten. Und mir ist nicht entgangen, wie er auf meine Brüste förmlich stierte. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm schön eine ins Gesicht geschlagen. Aber es machte mich noch wütender, also bückte ich mich unter dem Tritt durch und schlug ihm in die goldene Zone. Dann drehte ich mich, stand hinter ihm und schubste ihn gegen die erste Tischreihe. Alle, die dort saßen, sprangen von ihren Stühlen und machten einen großen Schritt nach hinten. Das alles hatte sich in fünf Sekunden ereignet und auch als ich da stand, hielten immer noch ein paar die Luft an. Ich grinste und ging erhobenen Hauptes auf meinen Platz zurück, an dem der Junge mit den eisblauen Augen mich bewundernd anstarrte. Die Lehrerin schüttelte den Kopf, um ihre Gedanken zu fassen und sich darüber klar zu werden, dass eben ihr bester Schüler von einem Mädchen, das eigentlich gar nicht auf diese Schule ging, in Rekordzeit fertig gemacht wurde. (?) Genau in dem Moment als die Lehrerin etwas sagen wollte, klingelte die Schulklingel und die Schüler strömten aus der Klasse. Ich stand auch auf und versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich, mich aus der Schule zu schleichen. Aber kurz vor der Eingangstür tippte mich jemand an der Schulter an. Ich drehte mich um und schaute dem Typen mit den eisblauen Augen in die Augen. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fragte ich: Heii, wie heißt du überhaupt.? Er sah mich einfach nur an, als wenn er wusste, dass ich das fragen würde. Er sagte: Ich bin Surtr. Und wie heißt du.? Ich kann dich ja nicht einfach Maya nennen. Du siehst nicht aus wie eine Maya. Ich antwortete: Da hast du Recht. Okeii. Ich heiße Maximum. Nenn' mich einfach Max, so nennen mich alle. Daraufhin sagte er: Ähm... na dann, hallo Max. Welche ist deine Zimmernummer? Musst du auch ins fünfte Stockwerk? Ich starrte ihn verwirrt an. Dann sagte ich langsam: Ähm, also eigentlich habe ich gar kein Zimmer. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich hier soll. Er lachte laut los. Dann sagte er immer noch lachend: Dafür dass du nicht in diese Schule gehst, hast du sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit auf dich gezogen. Ich lachte dann schließlich auch mit. Ganz ehrlich..ich mag diesen Typen.! Wenn er mich anguckt, habe ich das Gefühl, als wenn mir jemand die Luft zum atmen nimmt. Aber noch beunruhigender als das, fand ich, dass ich nicht wusste, wo zum Teufel ich schlafen sollte. Also holte ich tief Luft und fragte: Hey Surtr.. Ich wollte fragen, ob ich heute Abend bei dir im Zimmer übernachten.? Ich weiß nämlich gar nicht, wo ich diese Nacht bleiben soll. Und ich wette, morgen weiß die ganze Schule, dass ich hier bin. Also wollte ich fragen, wo ich mich in dieser Schule anmelden kann. Surtr wirkte auf einmal unsicher. Was ist los.? Er antwortete verlegen: Normalerweise kann man sich hier nicht anmelden. Aber ich denke, dass du ein etwas anderer Fall bist. Ich kannte nämlich noch kein einziges Mädchen, welches einfach so auftaucht und einer unserer Schüler platt macht. Ach, und Apropos.. Krasse Aktion eben.! Du bist echt ziemlich cool, Max.! Ich schaute verlegen weg. Er hat gesagt, ich bin cool.! Ich habe ich mich angefühlt, als wenn ein Feuerwerk in mir drin explodiert. Ich bekam überall Gänsehaut. Trotzdem fragte ich: Kann ich denn eigentlich jetzt bei dir übernachten.? Er lachte nochmal. Es hörte sich an, als wenn Honig auf meine Haut tröpfelt. Alles zitterte in mir. Sein Lachen ist so schön.! Er soll nie wieder aufhören zu Lachen.! Ich kicherte auf einmal auch. Dann schließlich sagte er: Aber natürlich, Max.! Bleib so lange du willst. Aber jetzt müssen wir deinen Schlafkram holen, und ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen. Es ist schon spät. Erst mit diesen Worten, bemerkte ich, dass es draußen schon Dunkel war und es schon so 6 Uhr ist. Wieso bekommt ihr denn noch Hausaufgaben, wenn ihr bis fast 6 Uhr Schule habt.? Und ich habe noch 'ne ganze menge Fragen, also wirst du wohl Frau 'Ach so geil' morgen sagen müssen, wie sehr es dir Leidtut, dass du deine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hast. Und jetzt komm, wir müssen ja noch meine Schlafsachen holen. Ich lachte und ging los. Tja, was leider falsch war, denn Surtr stupste mir auf die Schulter und sagte: Maximum Schätzchen, es geht in die andere Richtung. Er fing an zu lachen. Ich hätte ihn in diesem Moment echt schlagen können. Richtig in den Bauch. Ich spürte förmlich, wie ich immer roter im Gesicht werde. Aber weil sich sein Lachen so schön anhört habe ich mich umgedreht, Surtr in dir Seite geboxt, und bin an ihm vorbei gegangen. Er kicherte zwar immer noch, aber wenigstens ging er jetzt neben mir her. Dann irgendwann, verebbte sein kichern. Ich wollte ihn am liebsten anschreien und sagen, er solle gefälligst weiter lachen, aber als ich mir überlegte, wie bescheuert das klang, ließ ich es bleiben. Auf einmal blieb er vor einem Schrank stehen. Ich knallte voll gegen ihn, und wir beide fielen mit einem lauten Rums auf den Boden. Ich wusste nicht was in mich fuhr, aber ich fing volles Rohr an zu lachen. Dann schlug ich mir die Hand vor den Mund, und rappelte mich so schnell es geht wieder auf. Heilige scheiße, wieso habe ich angefangen zu lachen.? Jetzt denkt er bestimmt, ich bin bescheuert.! Mann.! Aber als ich zu ihm schaute, und sah wie er sich auf dem Boden vor lachen krümmte, bot ich ihm meine Hand an, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Er ergriff sie, und er zog sich hoch. Dann strichen wir beide unsere Klamotten glatt, und er öffnete die Schranktür. Der Schrank war in zwei Teile geteilt. Eine Hälfte war voll mit Uniformen. Alle hingen ordentlich an einem Haken und waren steif wie ein Brett. Die Schuhe, die auf dem Bretterboden standen, waren alle so grau wie Mäuse und sahen aus wie die Schuhe, die Krankenschwestern tragen. Dann sah ich oben noch ein Brett. Ich stellte mich auf Zehenspitzen um zu sehen, was da drauf lag. Vor Schock verlor ich fast mein Gleichgewicht. Es lagen dort Zopf-Gummis. An sich eigentlich keine Schlimmen Teile, diese Haarbänder, aber das was daneben lag schockte mich zutiefst. Dort lag ein Bild. Ein Mädchen war drauf zu sehen. Aber es sah nicht aus, wie ein normales Mädchen. Vor allem nicht Klammoten-mäßg.! Sie hatte spitze Ohren und gelbe Haare. Das auffälligste waren aber ihre Augen. Sie waren komplett nur Schwarz. Ich nahm das Bild in die Hand und sah es mir nochmal an. Dort wo Farbe im Augen sein sollte, was nichts. Nur Schwärze. Noch bevor ich etwas stammeln konnte, nahm Surtr mir das Bild aus der Hand, und sagte beruhigend zu mir: „Keine Panik Maximum, so etwas nennt sich ein Chee. Das sind Wesen die nur Nachts sehen können. Etwas in ihrer DNA ist falsch gelaufen. Aber sie werden oft zu Nachtmissionen geschickt. Aber dieses Bild liegt nicht hier drin, um andere Leute zu erschrecken, sondern um ein Bild davon zu bekommen, wie du diese Uniformen tragen sollst." Dann sah ich auch, dass das Mädchen dieselben Sachen trug, die ich auch im Schrank sah. Mädchenklamotten, Schuhe, und alles Mögliche an Schmuck und Schminke. Surtr trat zur Seite, damit ich mir etwas aussuchen konnte. Er lehnte sich gegen den Schrank. Dann lachte er, als ich mir ein giftgrünes Top, eine rote Röhrenjeans, gelbe High Heels und Wimperntusche nahm. Er hörte auch nicht auf, als ich die Schranktüren zuknallte. Mann, ich mag Buntes. Wieso lacht er jetzt deswegen.? Ich schaute ihm ernst in die Augen. Er verstummte sofort. Dann bemerkte er: „Ach Maxi,

eigentlich solltest du dir eher eine _Uniform _aussuchen. Damit würdest du viel zu sehr auffallen." Er zeigte, auf meine rote Hose, die ich über meinen Arm gelegt habe. Ich aber hob trotzig mein Kinn in die Höhe. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, nahm eine Uniform heraus, die dieselbe Farbe wie seine hatte, und schloss die Schranktür wieder.


End file.
